Talk:Noble Houses
Kuchiki Family Past Members I just checked the whole page and it lists Ginrei Kuchiki as a past member of the Kuchiki family, but his status is currently unknown, now isn't it? We're not sure if he's still alive but passed the headship to Byakuya, if he died, defected, or was promoted to Zero Squad, to name a few possibilities. So is it fair to place him under "Past members"? Shouldn't we add a note as in "Current status unknown" or something like that? Just saying, because having him in past members makes it seem like he's dead or something. Lia Schiffer 04:29, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :when I made the page I made sure not to list him as deceased. For this page thats all thats necessary. He hasn't not been seen or mentioned in the past 100 years to date so we have no idea whats his status which is reflected on his own article page. The page isn't for elaborating on what if's or maybe about status just featuring at the same time it would erroneous to list him as still a member he no longer holds his title and apparently holds no involvement in the current family affairs. Also notice that if he was dead then that would be listed much like the other deceased on the page. Listing him that way would require the same listing for a number of people on the list.[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 04:37, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Shihoin Past Members Who is Batsuraku? Was he mentioned in MASKED 2? :It is not from Masked. The guy that added it included a reference to episode 56. I can't check the episode right now to verify it (will do later if nobody else has by then), but I don't remember any such character and I'm fairly sure it is not true. Will get back to it later. 15:15, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Amazing! Soifon does in fact say that "Other then Batsuraku of the Shihou family, I can't recall any other disgraces to the honourable families". HOWEVER, the manga equivalent of that scene is very different in terms of dialogue content. If I am not mistaken, [manga-rainbleach-ch154-09.png this] is is the relevant page. As you can see, in the manga, Soifon says that the Shihoin's will be struck out of the four noble families if Yoruichi's actions are found out. I checked another translation of that dialogue from the manga and this one says something different still and the Viz translation says something else still but generally, there is no mention of someone else. In addition, in the anime, the "Batsuraku" might actually be a reference to Yoruichi. I.e. she's the "Batsuraku" of the Shihoin family. I am going to remove the "former" member bit for a bit. I don't think the "Batsuraku" business can be added without translator verification of some kind. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 15:42, September 2, 2010 (UTC) ok I had to look this up. The episode actually does have Soifon say Batsuraku of the Shihoin family but its likely a bad translation cause the episode is full of them. In the manga when Soifon talks to Yoruichi as detailed on both their pages she clearly says "the Tenshiheisonban, the Shihōin family, has also fallen, as if Yoruichi's actions of helping the drifters is found out, her family name will surely be removed from the list of the 4 great families, similar to how the Shiba family fell from nobility. She notes that the fall of a noble family is not a pretty sight at all." So this seems very inaccurate as well as it makes no sense in dialogue. I would remove it as the manga makes no note of it and its inconsistent in the anime as well as not making sense and the entire episode seems badly translated. I am almost certain she doesn't say that in the english dubbed version.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 15:47, September 2, 2010 (UTC) I looked-up the episode on Crunchyroll, whose subs should be better given they are the official ones. They confirm to the manga and Soifon says that "The fall of a great family is not pretty, including the shiba clan". You guys can check it out for yourselves. The episode is freely available on the crunchyroll site, click here. So yes, that's just a bad translation. I'll close the discussion. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 16:10, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Noble Houses Having High Reiatsu I noticed on pages such as Kukaku Shiba, that they are listed as having High reiatsu's because they are from a Noble House. I was just wondering why Noble Houses are listed as automatically having a high reiatsu? I'm not suggesting that they be changed, I was just wondering was it said somewhere in the manga or a databook or something like that. IamJakuhoRaikoben 01:28, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Byakuya stated that members of the Noble houses have higher reiatsu by default during his fight with Ichigo. Chapter 162, page 6 is the reference. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 01:59, January 2, 2011 (UTC) O, Thankyou IamJakuhoRaikoben (talk) 03:30, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Membership i know there are called the noble families but how does this work are they already part of their respective families in the human world and continue to bear their status in soul society or are they chosen to be part of a noble family upon death like rukia was ? Angel0941 (talk) 18:07, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Members of the noble families are all born in soul society. They are an actual family-- oh thanks...^^Angel0941 (talk) 13:48, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Missing info Considering the above topic, why is there zero mention of the Noble Houses' possessing a higher average level of spiritual power? MarqFJA (talk) 01:58, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Novel Update From what I understand, Can't Fear Your Own World has some new information about the remaining Great Houses. This page should be updated at some point to indicate that.Awareness Bringer 21:08, December 5, 2018 (UTC) :Please see our Bleach Wiki:Canon Policy#Novels for help about what goes into our Canon articles. ::But what if the author had permission from the manga artist? Wouldn’t that count as canon?Awareness Bringer 01:36, December 6, 2018 (UTC) :::That's the general consensus amongst the fandom, yes, that since Kubo oversaw it, it should be considered canon enough. Regardless, unless this wiki's admins decide to change their policies, novels and such are considered not canon and should be placed under apocrypha sections.Timjer (talk) 11:00, December 6, 2018 (UTC)